The Russian Wolf's Red Flower
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: St. Valentines Day is here and everyone knows that Tala and Akahana don't get along. Yet Tala can't seem to stay away from her much less let her go. Could it be that the Russian wolf has finally found his mate and needs to stake his claim? Tala/OC For Mature People in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story with Kresley Cole's Immortals After Dark concept of a Werewolf's wolf instinct. Her books inspired this story.**

**I don't own Beyblade but I do own the female protagonist!**

**Enjoy! For Mature Teens in Future Chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tala** cupped the back of his neck and gripped it for the hundredth time that day. He had been feeling strange since he had woken up this morning. He tried figuring out what it was or even explaining it but there were no words for it.

He turned to look at Spencer who was staring at him. He raised his head at him as if urging him to speak up but Spencer shook his in return. Sipping his coffee, he looked out the window and watched one too many couples walking hand in hand. Girls held stuff animals, chocolates and even heart shaped balloons.

Looking around the coffee shop he was currently in, he noticed all the pink, white, and red decorations. He turned to Spencer. "Is it the day I think it is?"

Spencer nodded. "St. Valentines day"

The red head shuddered. He hated the very holiday for all its red and the fact the girls went crazy.

He gave his surroundings a full inspection and glared at any one who stared back at him. Sipping the last of his coffee, he got up but froze on the spot. Spencer turned around to look at what caught Tala's attention.

A young woman had stepped out of a cherry red convertible. Her hair was as red as an apple that pulled you in. Her dress was just a tad lighter than her hair and her skin was naturally tan. She waved and smiled at someone the men couldn't see.

Tala tossed some cash on the table and walked out of the cafe. Spencer was right behind him. Other men had gathered to watch her as well. It didn't surprise Spencer only the fact that Tala was one of the many.

They watched her hug none other than Hilary Tachibana and Tyson Kinomiya. They smiled at one another and laughed. She offered them a sweet from the paper bag she was carrying.

Walking towards the group, Tala called out. "Twerp?"

Said young woman slowly turned around and glared directly at Tala. "Call me that again and I'll stab you with my not so little high heels."

Hilary covered her mouth to hide her chuckle. Tyson on the other hand looked worried. "Akahana is kidding Ty."

Tala pinched her chin. "Haven't gotten chocolate on your day yet?"

"Har har!" Akahana smacked his hand away. "Shouldn't you be hiding in the corner of some locked closet in Russia?"

Spencer snorted to hide his chuckle. Hilary covered her mouth and Tyson looked confused. She explained it to Tyson and he laughed.

"Any way." Akahana dismissed Tala's presence as he had never interrupted her. "I hope that both of you can make it tomorrow. It'll be a wonderful gathering. You'll enjoy it."

Turning to the guys, Akahana gave them a forced smile. "I invited Hilary and Tyson to a gathering that will be hosted in Setsuna mansion. You are welcomed as well after all you are friends with Kai."

Spencer gave her a nod in response. Tala smirked at her forced invitation.

"Thanks for inviting us Akahana. We will certainly go. We'll tell Max and the others." Hilary hugged the red head.

"You're welcome." Akahana hugged the brunette back. "I just wanted to make sure to invite all of our friends."

Akahana curtsied. "I have to make some more rounds. Have a happy St. Valentines day everyone."

Tala wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her back against his chest. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "You can definitely count me in twerp."

Raising her hands, Akahana turned around, grabbed his cheeks and pinched them. "And I'll be hoping that some crazy bimbo kidnaps you and chains you to a bed post so you'll miss the party."

Spencer tried to hide his chuckle again. With a wave to the group, Akahana walked off deeper into the town. They watched her suddenly stop.

There was a kid grinning with a rose in hand offering it up to her. She kneeled down and took it.

"Happy Valentines day!" He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you so much little one. You've grown since the last time I saw you." She took out a candy apple and handed it to him and kissed his cheek. "Happy St. Valentines day."

The little boy blushed and ran off with his treat in hand. Akahana got up and kept on walking.

Tala turned to Hilary. "Does that happen often on this day?"

"Oh yeah. All day today if she is in town." Hilary nodded. "Boys offer her candies and flowers. While teenagers give her stuff animals and ask her out on dates. The more grown up ask her for her hand in marriage with ring and roses in hand."

"Like that guy there?" Tyson asked as he pointed towards Akahana's direction.

They turned back and watched a guy kneeling in front of the red head. He had flowers and a ring. They watched Akahana back up a step. She shook her head at him as she spoke.

The guy got up and walked up to her. She backed up and yelped when he took a hold of her arm. Akahana pulled at her arm and yelled. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

_He is touching what does not belong to him. Wolborg growled._

Seeing someone else touch Akahana made something snap in Tala. He growled and marched up to the younger red head. Just in time to stop her from assaulting the man. He grabbed her fist and lowered it before turning to face the piece of shit.

Akahana turned back to face him and yell but her voice froze in her throat when she caught the anger on his face. She gulped and remained quiet.

Tala grabbed the wrist of the man and twisted it until he let go of Akahana. He moved her behind him and glared at the scum in front of him. "Get near her again and I will make sure you never get to use this arm in your life. Understand?"

With a look of fear, the guy gave a shaky nod. Tala shoved him away and watched the guy scramble and run off.

Turning around, Tala watched Akahana take a step back from him. "Um...uh...thanks Ivanov but I had it under control."

"Really? I didn't think so." Tala took her arm and inspected it. He glared at the marks he found. "He pierced your skin."

_Get her healed. Wolborg ordered._

"What?!" Akahana took her arm and inspected it herself. She cursed and turned to her pursed to take out a tissue. Tala beat her to the punch and covered her small injury with his handkerchief.

"Are you okay?" Hilary asked. She looked her over and sighed when she didn't find a bruise on her.

"Is your arm okay Akahana?" Tyson asked as he watched Tala fuss over it.

"Just small scratches nothing big." She removed the handkerchief and showed them. Tala glared at her and placed the cloth over her scratches. "Ivanov my intestines aren't going to burst from four small cuts. So stop fussing. You're weirding me out."

"I am taking you to a clinic. Where are your car keys?" Tala moved to dig in her purse before she could answer his question.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you a doing?" Akahana yelled as she tried to shove the red head from her personal belongings. She watched him take out her keys and toss them to Spencer.

"Take her car and go back to work. I will be there later." Tala pulled Akahana towards his car. She struggled and turned back to ask for help from her friends. Hilary just smiled and waved. "Stop wriggling and let's go."

"This is kidnapping Ivanov." Akahana whispered her complain and tried to plant her heels on the cement floor.

He wrapped an arm around her neck. "It isn't if you are whispering instead of yelling."

"You sure can be annoying when you want to be." She tried tripping him this time. "Can you cut the crap and let me go?"

"Of course not." Tala said as they got to his car. He shoved her in after she wouldn't go in on her own. Turning on the car, he glared at her. "Buckle yourself otherwise I will certainly have to take you to the hospital."

With a huff, she strapped herself and glared at him. "Step on it. The faster I get through this the sooner I can go."

Tala smirked. "We will see about that."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**The second chapter will be posted later today!**

**Wolborg will be Tala's inner wolf instinct. I hope it didn't confuse you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that Tala might be slightly OC but I tried to make him as serious as I could manage.**

**I don't own Beyblade but I do own the portagonist Akahana!**

* * *

**Chapter** **2**

**Tala** drove them to a well-known clinic and got medical attention right away. Akahana glared at him all the way inside the room. The nurse checked her heart rate and if she had a fever. She rolled her eyes at it all.

"Why are you here today?" The nurse asked.

Akahana smiled at the answer she was going to give the nurse. "Well I got manhandle and received four small cuts. The man here believes my heart will slide right through them."

"It seemed serious to me." Tala defended himself but knew that he had exaggerated. The sight of blood had made him blow the situation out of proportion and he partly blamed Wolborg. Said bit-beast growled.

The nurse's eyebrow arched and looked at the arm covered in the handkerchief. Removing the cloth, there were four small cuts. "A man took a hold of your arm Kumori-san?"

"Yes." Akahana answered simply. "The man here exaggerates on the fact that I needed emergency care."

The nurse stared at her arm and then at Tala. Giving him a suspicious look, she went to get the supplies to clean the small cuts and the materials to bandage her arm. Getting started, the nurse made quick work and told Tala where he could pay.

Before Akahana could follow after him, the nurse stopped her and handed her a pamphlet. Taking the paper, she read the tittle and couldn't help but laugh. The nurse looked at her strangely.

"You have it all wrong." Akahana stated. "He saved me from the stranger who manhandled me."

"Ah." The nurse looked relieved. "You are related?"

"No way." She shook her head quickly. "We are, you can say, acquaintances. I will have fun showing him this. Thank you for your care."

Akahana stored the pamphlet in her purse and followed Tala who was waiting for her. Resting his arm around her waist and led her out of the clinic. She let him not wanting to make a scene inside the clinic.

Once outside, she tried dislodging his arm around her but couldn't budge him. She looked up at him and glared. "I can walk perfectly fine without you holding me. So let go."

**- Tala** looked down and glared right back at her. She could be so damn stubborn. If they wouldn't catch so much attention, he would haul her over his shoulder and carry her to his car. It would save him all this arguing.

"No." He walked them back to his car. "I am hungry. Let's go eat."

"Well I'm not." She quickly replied, opposing him. "You can go eat. I'm getting a taxi and going home."

"_She shouldn't leave your side." Wolborg stated. _

"The least you can do is humor me and accompany me to eat." Tala claimed.

"I didn't ask you to bring me to a clinic." Akahana bickered. She quickly pressed her lips together to say no more. Being rude was not in her nature when someone had worried about her. He watched her brow scrunched together. "Fine, I will go with you."

"Was that so hard?" Tala chuckled as he asked. This was another victory against her.

"Not really." She looked up at him and gave him a fake smile. "I just wondered if you really want to eat in public with me. On a day like this when couples rejoice in their love and the streets as well as restaurants are full with too many people to see us together."

At this point in his life, he could care less about what people thought about him or he was with but his eyes caught her bandaged arm. He remembered what Hilary mentioned. More and more strangers would walk up to her and what occurred might repeat itself.

"_No other man should come near her much less touch her." Wolborg warned. "Keep her quarantined from all."_

Tala pressed her closer to his side. "I wouldn't mind being seen with you but I prefer keeping you all to myself today."

Akahana felt heat rush up her face and looked away from him. She cleared her throat. "What did you have in mind?"

"You will see soon enough." Tala answered as he ushered her back to his car.

Driving to the restaurant district, he parked the car and helped Akahana out. He held her arm out to her and she placed her had on it as they walked. Tala took her to a small distinguish restaurant. The owner recognized him and walked over to them.

"Ivanov-san welcome." The owner greeted. He bowed to Akahana as she curtsied. "You are in luck. We still have openings."

"I will not be staying today Keigo-san. I want to place an order." Tala stated.

The owner took his order and went to get it ready himself. Tala was a well-known customer and could always count on good service.

"We aren't eating here?" Akahana asked confused and gave him a suspicious look when he didn't answer her right away. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." He said looking away from her squinting eyes. She turned away from him and looked around the restaurant. Her eyes must have caught something because she walked away from him.

_Wolborg shook in his pocket. "Keep her in your sight."_

Tala sighed. She was in his sights and made sure she wouldn't leave it. Following her, he stopped beside her and smirked. "What dessert would you like?"

All the fight drained out of her as her eyes caught sight of all the sweet goodness. There were pies, cakes, large cookies and many others. She cupped her face. "Ahh! They all look so good, don't you think?"

Akahana looked up at him with a grin plastered on her face.

Tala was transfixed by her grin. She hadn't looked at him like that since the first time they met. He gave her a single nod to answer her question. Looking back at the desserts and pointed to a couple of them as she spoke. He paid no attention to her words as he stared at her. Her eyes sparkled as they looked at the desserts.

The owner came with their packed food. "Would you like dessert as well?"

She looked over at him with her eyes wide and pleading. He smirked at her and asked for all of the desserts she had pointed at before. Akahana looked up at him shocked. "Those are too many Ivanov. You can just get me one."

Wrapping an arm around her, he leaned down and nipped at her jaw. "I don't want to get you just one."

"_Yes. Give her anything that will please her." Wolborg suggested. _

She blinked her wide eyes at him and pinched him when he stood up straight. He flinched and moved his hand slightly down. Pinching her ass in retribution, she gasped and glared up at him. He smirked down at her and whispered at her ear. "Two can play at that game, tsvetok."

Paying, Tala ushered her out of the restaurant towards his car. Just as they neared his car, a pair of kids approached them. They offered a small bouquet of yellow tulips. "Akahana-senpai. Happy Valentine's day!"

"Thank you so much Hideko, Hideo." She took them and hugged them. "I saved the best candy apples for the two of you."

Akahana opened her purse and took out the two candy apples but the pamphlet she had stored early came out as well. She placed back inside her purse quickly before anyone could see it.

"Thank you Akahana-senpai." The twins said at the same time which got a chuckle out of her. "Where's Akatsuki-senpai?"

"He's on a date with his girlfriend." Akahana giggled with Hideko while Hideo yucked. They looked up when Tala moved closer.

Hideko stepped up to her and whispered. "Is he your boyfriend Akahana-senpai?"

Tala heard the question and watched Akahana looked up and back at him. He waited for her to answer. "He wishes he was my boyfriend."

The girls giggled. Tala's eyebrow twitched and Hideo glared at him. Akahana thanked them for their gifted and ushered them back to their parents. Tala nudged her inside his car and placed the food in the back.

"What was that paper that fell out of your purse?" He had noticed that she had hid it too quickly.

"It's a pamphlet. The nurse gave it to me before we left. Do you want me to read it to you?" She chuckled. He was intrigued by her humor and gave her a nod. "Relationship Abuse: Signs and How to get help."

Tala stepped on the break and looked over at her. One look at his face and she burst out laughing. She held her mid-section when she became short of breath. He snatched the pamphlet from her hand and read it over. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"The nurse thought we were a couple and that you were the one who had hurt me." Akahana said when she could speak again. "I corrected her but I wanted to see your reaction when I showed it to you. The look on your face was priceless!"

He glared at her. "I would never lay a hand on a woman."

"I don't know you that well so…"

Tala cut her off. "I would never hurt you that way."

She turned to look at him and noticed the serious expression on his face. "I believe you."

"Good." Tala speeded away.

-**"We** are eating at your place?" Akahana asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Where else?" He answered with a question of his own. He pressed the button to the top floor.

"Hold the elevator doors please!" A teen yelled. He ran inside and caught his breath. "Thanks. Wow babe! You are looking fine."

Akahana took a step back and raised an eyebrow at the teen. "Uh…thanks?"

"Go on a date with me babe." He gave a once over at Tala and smiled back at her. "You're not with this old geezer, are you?"

She pressed her lips together not to laugh as she turned to Tala. He looked pissed and ready to throw a punch if the teen insulted him further. Pulling her against his body, he answered for her. "She is."

"Sorry but I like my men mature." She pressed her face and body against Tala's side. "They know how to treat and please a girl."

The elevator doors opened. "Maybe next time."

"I doubt it." Akahana quickly answered. The boy saluted as he got out and the doors closed. She sighed in relief. "Teenagers are full of it these days."

"Fool, like he has a chance with you." Tala scoffed.

"Who says he doesn't?" She questioned as she looked up at him.

"I do." Tala cornered her in the elevator as he looked down at her. Her breathing went out of sync just as a blush covered her cheeks. They stared at one another until the elevator doors binged and opened. "Let's go."

He led her out of the elevator to his apartment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Chapter 3 will be posted later today!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Beyblade just Akahana!**

**WARNING! For Mature People from this chapter and on!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Akahana** looked around and internally grumbled. How the hell had she ended here of all places? Tala's apartment.

She wanted to smack herself upside the head and maybe strangle herself. The idea that Tala tricked her with food was not as farfetched as she had believed it to be. He had purchased every single edible dessert her hungry gaze had landed on.

Tala placed everything on the living room table. He tossed two pillows in front of the table. Sitting down, he patted the pillow next his and motioned for her to sit down.

"We aren't eating in the dining table?" Akahana asked before pulling her pillow farther away from Tala and sitting down.

"No." He answered, glaring at the empty space between them. "I find eating here more comfortable."

"Oh. I thought it was because you were lazy." Akahana commented hoping that it would irritate him. She picked up her chopsticks and ate without waiting for him.

He glared again and began eating too. His gaze would stray to her every time she stretched to get more food. She got a bit of everything into her plate before sitting back down and eating. He watched her eat and noticed that she ate slowly, savoring every bite. She smiled every time she took her first bite of something.

Akahana tensed and turned to look at him. Swallowing her food, she scowled at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." He answered directly.

She placed her plate and chopsticks on it with a slam on the table before turning to him. "You have been acting weird since we bumped into each other hours ago. What is the matter with you?"

Tala placed his plate on the table and turned to face her. "It's you."

"Me?" She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, you." Tala confirmed again. There was something about her that called to him. It was more than her beauty or her unique but troublesome attitude. Even Wolborg was acting up to her presence.

When she had been assaulted, Wolborg had shaken in anger. When she had not been within his presence, Wolborg had shaken in his pocket and only calmed when he had her back on his side.

Wolborg only increased what Tala was feeling for Akahana. Feelings that he couldn't understand at the moment but would later ponder on them. For now, he needed to physically feel her to get his hands on her. He got up on his feet and walked up to her. She stared at him with wide eyes and leaned back to put even more distance between them. He scowled at that and he could hear Wolborg growling in displeasure.

Tala grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up from the floor. He crushed his lips against hers and kissed her. She tensed and blinked up at him. Then she slammed her fists on his chest as her forehead scrunched up in anger. He pinned her arms behind her and held her for a searing kiss. She shoved against his chest with her own but her movements slowed and she moaned against their kiss.

She allowed him inside beyond her lips and moaned again when she felt him explore her mouth. They fought for dominance but her lack of experience was her defeat. He groaned when she sucked his tongue, she was like a baby sucking on a pacifier. How would that mouth feel like once it was wrapped around his cock and sucking him innocently?

He moved her back until he had her pressed against the wall. Grabbing one of her hands, Tala moved it to cup him. She gasped and her eyes flew open. He caught her gaze and pressed her hand harder against him. Tentatively, she moved her hand and gasped again when she felt it pulse. He let go of her other hand and cupped her ass with both of his hands.

Her hand gripped his dressing shirt and shuddered when he lifted her dress to her hips and clutched her ass. Tala cupped her sex from behind and felt her whimper against him. He felt the zipper of his pants go down and her warm hand go in through his boxers until she found him and cupped him again. He bucked against her hand and she slowly stroked him.

Tala hissed and moved her underwear aside. He ran his finger over her sex and heard her moan while she rubbed her forehead against his chest. He rubbed her clit and watched her double over. The grip on his cock tightened and he growled. "I am going to suck you right here and make you cum in my mouth moy krasnyy tsvetok."

Akahana gasped and backed away from him. He looked down at her and found her eyes wide in shock. Shaking his head, he took a step back but his hands remained on her body.

What was he doing with Kumori, Akahana? How had things gotten so far from just one kiss?

"_Don't let her get away. Take her." Wolborg growled._

He felt her hand clutch his shirt and pull at it to get his attention. "Tala..."

Looking down at her again, she was panting and her face was flushed. Her eyes were half lidded in ecstasy. His fingers were still petting her sex, her now dripping sex. Her hips were undulating at his touch.

"Akahana...I want you."

Her eyes opened fully and stared at him. She whimpered at his touch again. "Tala...I...it feels so good."

He groaned and cupped her nape. "Tell me you want this! Tell me!"

A shiver ran through her body as she looked up at him. His eyes were a fierce blue and concentrated only on her. Raising her hand, she cupped his face. "I want...I've always wanted you Tala."

"_Make her yours." Wolborg growled._

Tala gripped her hair, leaned down and he kissed her possessively rough. She moved her arm around his neck and pulled him further down to her. Moving his arm back down, he cupped her ass and lifted her up. He carried them to his bedroom and slammed the door closed with the back of his foot before dropping her on his bed.

He removed his shirt and tossed it aside as he watched Akahana's chest rise and fall with each breath she took. Her gaze ran over him and a blush covered her cheeks. For the strong front she displayed, she was timid in matters of the bedroom. She longer would from this day forward.

Moving over her, he shoved her dress to her waist and groaned as he gazed down at her glistening sex. Her legs closed and he growled. "That won't do. Open them up Akahana."

She slowly opened them but it was Tala who fully moved her knees completely apart. He kneeled in front of her and gripped the back of her thighs. He nipped around her sex and she squirmed beneath him.

Her hands fisted hands full of his hair. "Don't...hmm...tease me."

He paused. "Have you ever been teased here?"

"No." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "You're the first."

"Good." He would be the only one to. Tala stated and ran his tongue over her glistering pussy. She moaned and fisted his hair. He nipped at lips and her groans followed. Running his tongue up again, he nipped her clit and sucked it. Her hips buckled against his face as she cried out. His hands moved over her thighs to grip her waist and pressed her down to the bed. "Be still Akahana."

He went back to her pussy and speared his tongue inside of her sex. He groaned. She was so fucking tight. Her hands gripped the bed sheets and trashed her head against the bed. She heard Tala growled as she tried to raise her hips again. He bit down on her clit for going against his orders. Her cry was the only warning he got as she came on his mouth. Tala licked and sucked up all of her juices. He groaned against her pussy. "You taste so fucking sweet."

Her legs fell open and gasped for breaths of air. Akahana shivered when she felt him press a kiss to her sex. He raised himself on his knees and looked down at her. Her face was flushed and her breasts pressed against her tight dark red dress every time she breathed. Tala gripped her dress and pulled it up until it was over head. Tossing it aside, he went for her red bra. It was see through lace and he could see her brown nipples. He traced her nipples and watched her breathing increase.

Tala backed away and stood up. He zipped down his pants and let them fall to his feet before kicking them away, along with his boxers. Getting back on the bed, he crawled over her and watched panic appear in her eyes.

He was coming at her like a wolf ready to pounce on their captured prey. She couldn't let him take her and lose her virginity to a man like him. He would just use her and leave her. She had to stop him. "No Tala. I can't."

"You deny what we both so obviously want. You deny me." Tala growled, holding her thighs and stopping her from crawling away from him.

"Tala, I'm a virgin." She whispered. "I've never had sex and I don't want you to take my virginity."

"_Calm her fears and get answers." Wolborg stated._

He growled and glared at her. "Why would you not want me to take your maidenhead, to make you my woman?"

"You would ruin me for another I would want to share my life with." Akahana glared right back at him but it didn't hold the same power as his did. "You would just use me and throw me out as soon as you got your pleasure."

Tala growled. He couldn't understand what he was feeling but just the thought of another man holding her, pleasuring her and making her his brought a killing instinct to the front. He pressed his forehead against her neck. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself but her scent was making him craze for her.

"What makes you think that I would let another man get near you much less touch you?" Tala growled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her to his body. Their sexes touching. He felt her shiver. "You would be mine and no one else's. You will be mine."

He kissed her before she could say anything else to stop him, to stop herself. Pressing their sexes again, he felt her wrap her arms around him and kissed him back. Tala unclasped her bra and moved the cups aside to reveal her breasts to him. Cupping them in his hands, he hissed at their fullness. He latched on one of her breasts and sucked. She moaned and gripped his hair.

Releasing it, he went to the other to give it the same attention. He sucked and nibbled but he didn't linger. There was a point to be made. Letting go with a pop, Tala raised himself on his arm and leaned over her, capturing her mouth for another raw kiss.

"I will be inside you today." Tala warned her. "I will make you mine over and over again, until you lose count, until you can't remember your name, until you feel hollow without me being inside of you."

Akahana shivered and stifled her gasp as he spoke promises to her. Here was a Tala that she had never seen or imagined existed. He was wild just like the bit-beast he carried with him. Her eyes locked with his. They were feral, showing her emotions she couldn't put into words. Here was a man who would show her a once in a life time experience. Something she feared she would never get to encounter again.

"Possess me Tala." She raised herself up and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and brought both of them down to the bed.

Tala growled in satisfaction and took over their kiss. She pressed her body to his as he ran his hands down her body. Gripping the back of her thighs, he spread them and raised himself on his knees.

Guiding his erection to her wet pussy, Tala looked down at her and their eyes connected. He pressed the head in and felt her tense. He let her relax before he moved another inch inside of her. She pressed her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Tala, no wait." Akahana's breath came in gasps. "You're too big. We don't fit together."

He growled and moved another inch inside of her to prove to her that she was wrong. Akahana whimpered and gripped his arms. "It hurts Tala."

There would be no point if he got all the pleasure out of their union. Akahana had to receive as she gave. Reigning in the instinct to just thrust inside of her, he moved over her and pressed his forehead against her own. "I will make it better tsvetok. So much, you'll beg me to fuck you with all of my strength."

His hands moved up from her waist to her breasts and pinched her hard little nubs. He ran his tongue down her throat to her breasts and ran his tongue around her nipple on the first one his tongue found. She sighed and arched her chest to him. He sucked her tit and her moan followed.

Tala felt her sex begin to soak his shaft. He moved forward and the head of his cock pressed against her maidenhead. Had he gotten that far in with so little of him inside of her? Akahana stiffened and looked at Tala. Her fear was visible in her eyes. He had to get her soaking wet with need for him.

"Don't fear this Akahana. Let yourself go."

A hand moved down between them until he found her clit. He pinched and rubbed, her moans echoed at his ear. He pulled back just a fraction and moved back in. Rubbing harder, Tala nipped at her ear. "Come for me tsvetok! Show me that we do fit!"

Akahana's body had a mind of its own. Arching, it reacted to his demand and came for him. Tala hissed and slammed inside of her. Her hymen tore up just as her orgasm was at its peak. All she felt was a prick of pain before immense pleasure took over as she trashed against him. Tala cursed. She was so fucking tight. Her pussy had a choke hold on his cock. Gripping her waist, he pulled back and slammed to the hilt. He felt himself slide inside another barrier. Her cry echoed the room and he paused fearing he had injured her.

"Tsvetok, look at me. Look at me damn it!" Tala cupped her nape and moved her to face him. She opened her eyes. "Have I hurt you?"

"No." Akahana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She wanted him to go past her cervix again. Her hips came off the bed to make him go inside her further. "Again, do it again. Go deep again."

"You like it rough?" He needed to make sure before he lost all control and fucked her relentlessly.

"Yes." She said breathlessly and her gaze locked with his. "Let go Tala."

All thought was lost. Tala gripped her hips and lifted them from the bed. He pulled back and locked gazes with her. Akahana's gasp was stuck in her throat as she gazed up at Tala. His eyes held and showed a need that she had never witnessed before. There was a glint in his eyes that revealed the animalistic side that was ready to break free of its reigns.

Tala threw his hips forward and thrust until he was buried deep inside her. She cried out again but she wrapped her legs around him and he relaxed, and he began pounding her hard and deep in a relentless rhythm. Their skin slapping every time their bodies came together. Akahana's hands came around him and her nails pierced his back. It only got him to thrusts harder and faster against her. He felt her wetting him, rubbing her sensuous breasts against him, and meeting him half way.

Unexpectedly, Akahana pulled him hard against her as her third orgasm hit her at full force. Her hoarse throat cried out his name to the ceiling. He hissed as she drenched him in her warm juices and demanded to be filled with more than his cock. Tala pounded through her orgasm and cursed, having no other way to explain the immense pleasure Akahana was giving him. With a more than half dozen brutal thrusts, he erupted inside of her with a yell.

He collapsed against her as the strength to remain over her left him. Their chests pressed against each other as they struggled for air. Their skin was flushed in sweat and made her breasts rub against him. Akahana shivered and couldn't hide the smile that made it self-known against his neck.

"Best…Valentine's Day ever…" Akahana whispered near his ear.

"Who said the day was over?" Tala growled against her neck. "I'm far from done with you."

'_Might never let you go.' _Tala thought. The very thought of never getting to feel what they experienced again frightened him. He would figure all of these turbulent emotions out later but for now he would have his fill of her.

"Again?" Akahana question and then mumbled. "I don't think I can…let me rest and then we can…"

Akahana kissed him just as he was going to fight her decision. Tala responded back with demanding but made himself let go of her bruised lips. He had to remember that he had just taken her virginity and was surely sore. There was no other alternative. She needed to rest and ease off her body.

Tala turned her back to his front and pressed her back on his chest. He entered her from behind and felt her tense as a gasp escaped past her lips. "Tala…"

"I am not pulling out." Tala growled as he moved an arm under her neck and over her chest. He wrapped his other arm under her breast and twined their fingers with one of her hands. "We sleep like this or we don't sleep at all."

He knew that he was being too harsh with her but he couldn't fight what was riding inside of him and wouldn't. She somehow knew this as well and relaxed against his hold. Akahana pressed herself against him until there wasn't a part of their skin that wasn't touching. Tala kissed her neck in praise as she obliged him in this.

- **True** to his word, Tala let her regain enough energy and woke her up. Not that he had needed to. His hardness had begun waking her from her deep sleep. He flipped her to her stomach and took her from behind. Akahana didn't fight him. She didn't want to. She wanted everything he could give her tonight. Yet, she couldn't help but think that he came off as a wolf she always portrayed him to be. He bit between her neck and shoulder blade as he viciously pounded into her.

Akahana feared that in the morning she would wake and find that this was all just a dream. If this was reality then she would give Tala everything that he could take from her and take everything that Tala was giving her. She would treasure this day and night. No regrets for this day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Like I said for mature people.**

**Russian:**

**moy krasnyy tsvetok - my red flower**

**tsvetok - flower**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Beyblade. I just own Akahana!**

**This chapter is for mature people, just warning all of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**- Tala** buried his head deeper into her hair. It smelled like apples. It made his stomach rumble with hunger but at the same time it made his cock go rigid. The arm he had looped around her body tightened and brought her closer to him. Her body protested and tried moving away from him. Tala tightened his grip and gave a growl in warning.

She ceased her moving but pressed her head deeper into the pillows. He stayed pressed against her for what seemed like hours. When she moved her legs, her thigh brushed against his cock. He hissed and moved. Tala leaned over and looked down at her. He moved her dark red apple hair away from her face. It had curled uncontrollably. Her cheeks were tinted with a blush of the passion he had just made her go through. Her tanned skin was flushed.

He watched her breasts rise up and down as she breathed. Tala gave a mild curse. He had spent all last night and partially this morning fucking her and sating himself but he needed to be inside her again and find release. Turning her over on her back, she mumbled incoherently and stretched her arms over her head.

Tala's eyes roamed over her. With all her hair spread around her, her generous breasts perked up asking to be sucked and her arms over her head, she looked like some sort of sacrifice. A delicious sacrifice indeed. Tala smirked down at her before taking her nipple between his teeth. She arched her body. He ran his tongue around her nipple and she moaned. With a glint in his eyes, he ran his teeth up to her neck where he nipped at it.

"Wake up Akahana."

The young woman mumbled once again and tried moving to rest on her side but Tala trapped her hands above her head enabling her to move. She grunted in annoyance but didn't wake. An amused look over took his face. Tala moved down and spread her legs open. Running his tongue up her sex, he nipped her clit and that earned him a gasp from her.

Akahana's eyes flashed open and sat up but Tala moved over her and slammed her back down to the mattress. Her body arched to help her sit up but having a big male on top of her wasn't really helpful. Dark amber eyes traced the body above her. His wide shoulders, well-built abs, chiseled face and finally his piercing icy blue eyes. With a sigh, she whispered his name. "Tala."

"Akahana." Tala moved his hips between her legs. "Are you truly awake or do I need to make sure?"

He pressed himself against her sex. Her eyes widen and she backed up. Tala growled his disapproval and glared down at her. She paused but quickly regained herself and glared back at him. "Like hell you will! Get off me! I need to get home now!"

Tala ran his tongue over her nipple. "I am not nearly done with you."

"Yeah well I am with you. Now let me go!" Akahana trashed from side to side to get free from Tala. He gripped his shaft and pressed it against her entrance. She gasped and glared up at him before raising her legs and hitting him on the ribs with her feet.

"What the hell Akahana?" Tala yelled leaning down.

She took the opportunity and raised her head and bit him in the shoulder blade. Tala glared down at her before a smirk appeared on his face. "If that's how you want to play then let's play."

Tala took something out from under the pillow and moved her higher against the head board. She felt something wrap around both of her wrists and then her arms were immobile. Trashing around, Akahana finally looked up at her hands and quickly turned to glare at Tala. "You chained my hands!?"

"I know you like tripping and hitting people with your chain belts. Now I get to tie you up with them." He gave her a wolfish smirk. "Let's play."

He ran his teeth over her ear down to her jaw. Their eyes connected and Tala bit down on her lower lip before running his tongue over it. He ran his mouth down her neck and grazed his teeth at her neck before biting. She flinched and felt Tala run his teeth to her shoulder blade and nipping her there as well. Moving down to her breasts, he ran his tongue over her breasts and circled her nipples. Akahana's breathing came out ragged making her breasts rise up for him. Tala took a nipple to his mouth and bit and just as quick took the second and did that same. A shiver ran over her body and tried moving her body away from him.

Tala growled and pressed his lower body over her to stop her from moving. "Move away from me again and I'll slam inside you without preparing you first."

She glared up at him. "I spent just one night with you and now you think you own me? Think again!"

With a glare, Tala cupped her nape and caught her gaze. "I sure as hell won't share you! This body belongs to me. You are mine!"

He took her mouth in a possessive and bruising kiss. He cupped her hips and slammed his cock as far as her tight pussy would allow him. She cried out and her back arched from the bed on its own. Tala moved his hands to her well-rounded ass and raised it off the bed. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed right back in. She yelled and gripped the pillow above her head.

"Tell me now if you're not mine!" Tala pounded inside her again and again without remorse. "Tell me if another man will fuck you the way I am right now, answer me!"

Akahana couldn't but as well couldn't see anyone else doing these things to her. All she could do was moan as she felt him pleasuring her in punishment. She felt him move over her. He sucked and bit her left nipple as he growled. She hissed and looked at Tala. A shiver wracked her body. He looked uncontrolled, nearly wild as he bit on her nipple and hammered inside of her.

She felt him shove past her cervix and her hips began to buck wildly against him. She lost all thought and reason as she climaxed. She moaned to the roof. Tala grunted in satisfaction as she soaked his shaft.

Tala let go of her tits and looked at her flushed face. Her eyes were tightly shut and her plum bottom lip was between her teeth. "Open your eyes Akahana! Take a good damn look at who is pleasuring you, fucking you! See who is the one claiming you!"

Slowly opening her eyes, Akahana looked up at him. He was about to lose all control. Sweat ran down from his face to his chest, only to fall on her breasts. Their bodies slick, sliding on each other. He hissed every time he pushed past her cervix.

"Tell me what I want to hear Akahana!" Tala demanded as he kept brutally thrusting into her.

She raised her tied up hands and trapped his head between them. "I'm yours! Only you will get to touch me, know me this way, to have me!"

"Only I will get to see you this way, love you this way!" Tala growled. "Anyone dares to touch you, know that I will kill them with my bare hands."

He looked feral as he fucked her into oblivion. She used her tied up hands on his neck to raise her ass off the bed and meet each of his thrusts. Their skin slapped every time Tala slammed into her.

"Tala…I'm coming…I'm coming again!" Akahana yelled as she trapped him in her arms. She flung her hips against his.

Her pussy fisted him as she came again. He groaned as he felt her bite his shoulder blade as her orgasm carried on. Tala moved one arm under her back and gripped her right shoulder blade. He wrapped one arm around her waist as her upper body sagged and piston inside of her.

"You're mine Akahana! Mine!" Tala growled. He pounded into her to the hilt one last time and flooded her with his seed.

Akahana cried out from pleasure and the bite that Tala delivered as his seed filled her up. He let their bodies fall on his bed as they gasped for air. Her body quivered in the aftershocks. Tala slowly kept thrusting inside of her and roughly kissed her. He paused when he felt her wet cheeks. Lifting off of her, he was blocked by her chained wrists. He moved her hands above her and untied the chain, tossing it aside.

Tala kissed her bruising wrists and cold hands from lack of blood circulation. Yet, her tears didn't cease. Had he hurt her? "Was I too rough on you tsvetok? Speak to me."

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath but it hitched and a sob got passed her lips. "I'm okay it's just…"

"_Take her to get medical attention." Wolborg advised._

"I'm taking you to a hospital. I shouldn't have been so rough with you." He moved to get off of her but her hands gripped his shoulders and held him in place.

"I'm fine, great actually." She cupped his face and pinched his cheeks. "So take that worried look off your face."

"Tell me why you are crying then?" He wasn't going to let it go as she clearly wanted him to.

Akahana looked away. "It was nothing, forget about it."

"No one cries for nothing, especially you." Tala pressed himself down on her. "Why were you crying?"

"It just seems unreal that I've gone this far with you." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you regretting it?" Tala cupped her nape.

"_Calm yourself Tala. Do not pressure her." Wolborg warned. "Let her speak her reasons."_

"No. Of course not but I've never given myself to any one like this. I just don't know how to act after having intercourse. It makes me feel like I need to run from all of this."

"I'm not letting you get away." Tala moved to his side and moved his leg over her own. He plucked her forehead. "Be yourself twerp."

Akahana pinched his cheeks. "Have you ever thought that you're the one who is too tall? You giant."

"You had no problem when I lifted you high in my arms." He gave her a light rap on her ass and kissed her. "This is what we do after we have sex."

Tala cupped her nape and kissed her. She kissed him back and waited for his kiss to turn savage but it never did. He kissed her deep but slow. His hands ran down her back and brought her close. Akahana sighed. He was being considerate of her and showing her a part of him that she hadn't ever witnessed. She cupped his face between her hands and kissed him as her heart swelled up with emotions she was afraid to identify.

A bing sound came from his cell phone and he groaned as he released her lips. It was probably an email from work. He glared at the ceiling remembering that there was a meeting he was supposed to be attending today. He could careless he was missing it but others would very much notice his absence and find it unlike him to miss work.

"I need to check that." Tala nipped her jaw, moved back and off the bed. He got his cell phone and skimmed through his emails. He made a noise of annoyance and walked out of the room only to return with a laptop. He sat down at the edge of his bed and turned it on. Skimming through his emails, he opened documents, looked them over and began typing away to reply.

Akahana crawled behind him until she pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered. "You don't mind if I use your bathroom, do you?"

"Go ahead." Tala patted her thigh and then pinched her bottom as she got off the mattress. She slapped his hand away and hurried away. His gaze followed her until she closed the door behind her. He paused as he went back to finishing his reply. He looked back at the closed door and then at the floor were their clothes lay crumbled. Akahana didn't have any clothes but the ones on the floor. Her underwear lay ripped near his feet. She needed clothes. As care free as she seemed to be, she wasn't that free that she liked to walk in the nude.

"_Make her comfortable Tala." Wolborg suggested. "She might use the excuse of lack of clothes to leave."_

Tala finished his reply and sent the email. He looked at online clothes and picked up her torn underwear from the floor. He looked at the size and then went for her bra. Lastly, he picked up the red dress and got the size. He heard the shower start and quickly went back to his laptop. Going about ordering clothes, he chose under garments that he wanted her wear and what she might find comfortable. He picked out dresses in the same style as the red one she had worn. Quickly finishing his order, he checked out his order and turned to the bathroom.

Shutting his laptop, he walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Tala could see her washing her body. He opened the glass door to the shower stall and wrapped his arms around her. Akahana squeaked and looked behind her. "You scared the crap out of me Tala."

She smacked him before she finished rinsing her body of soap. Tala ran his hands up her body and cupped her breasts just as his fingers pinched her nipples. Akahana bit her bottom lip to try and hold back the moan that escaped her. He rubbed his hard shaft against her ass. She trembled in his arms.

"Take me inside you tsvetok." Tala turned her around and lifted her up against his body. He pressed her against the tile wall. "Engulf my thick cock in your warm heat."

Tala speared her to the hilt and watched her body arch off the tile wall. Her hand went around his shoulders and pressed her breast to him. He suckled one to his mouth and pumped in and out of her. Their bodies slid against one another as the water showered them both. Akahana cradled him to her body as she felt her climax take over her. How could he get her to lose all sense of control with a single touch was beyond her but she loved it. Tala's own release followed as he groaned against her skin. The grip she had on him both the inside and outside kept him pumping even after he had emptied himself inside her hot pussy.

Running her lips up his chest, Akahana trailed kisses up his neck to his strong jaw. She felt immense satisfaction when he leaned down and ensnared her mouth. He lifted her until he slid from inside her and she tightened her arms around him.

"Let's finish showering tsvetok." Tala rubbed her back as she was reluctant to let him go but relaxed and let him slid her down until her feet touch the watery floor. Pinching her ass, he grabbed the shampoo and got to washing his hair. She turned away from him as he rinsed his hair and went to get the body soap to wash herself again. Tala conditioned his hair and leaned back to watch Akahana wash her body.

Turning around to rinse her body, she tensed as she caught his eyes on her. She blushed and looked away as she stood under the water. With a smirk, Tala moved in front of her and whispered down at her ear as he clutched her ass and pressed their slick bodies together. "Should I check if you are thoroughly clean?"

Tala cupped her sex and rubbed his fingers. A gasp escaped her and her eyes widen as she looked up at him. With a glare, she clenched her legs close and moved a hand between them. She gripped his shaft and gave it a small tug. Akahana heard him hiss and let go of her as he stepped back to look down between them. She giggled and let go of him just as she opened the glass door and stepped out of the shower.

"Maybe you should finish showering yourself before you check how clean I came out." Akahana chuckled as she heard him curse. She heard him fumble with a bottle of body wash and couldn't help but laugh. "There's no hurry. I'm not going anywhere so slow down and take your time."

Akahana went in search for clean towels and dried her long hair with a towel as best as she could. Wrapping a towel around her body, she heard Tala turn the shower off. She turned to the mirror and froze as she stared at her reflection. So deep she was staring at herself that she didn't notice Tala walking out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. He noticed her strange stillness and stood behind her. Running his gaze over her in the mirror, he found nothing physically wrong with her.

"Akahana are you feeling ill?" Tala asked her as he checked her once again for any bruising he might have caused her. Her wrists had a light red ring around them from the chains but that would fade in a few days. Other than that she looked perfectly fine.

"No." Akahana mumbled as she moved her hair behind her shoulders. "I just thought I would look different."

"Different how?" He didn't understand the difference she was looking for.

"I heard one looks different once you lost your…your maidenhead. I look the same but feel different." Akahana caught his gaze in the mirror. "It's as though I am not my own…as though you have taken an essential part of me and I have something of yours to fill that space."

She whispered the last part not really wanting him to hear her. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was crazier than he already thought her to be. But there were some things she couldn't contain inside.

He stared at her. She looked the same as she did before she got in the shower. Turning her around, Tala held her gaze and inspected her again. She did look the same but the aura that she was giving out did indicate a change in her. Akahana gave the radiance of a woman. Not a naive young woman. She was a woman who had been plucked just as she had bloomed, his woman.

Akahana's eyes widen as she looked down between them. "How can you be like this?"

Tala's arousal was tenting his towel. He leaned down to her lips and whispered. "As of yesterday I have not been my own."

Cupping his face, Akahana brought him down and captured him mouth. She understood what Tala was telling her. He was affirming that he felt as she did. Even though they felt out of place, he didn't fight it but faced it and enjoyed it. He was braver than she could be when it came down to it but for now she would enjoy his bravery and her recklessness.

Kissing her back, he groaned against her lips. She was becoming more daring and he relished in it. Tala pulled at her towel and tossed it aside. He pulled his off and let it fall to the floor. Lifting her up in his arms, Tala carried Akahana back to his bedroom to savor her all over again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Tsvetok - flower**


End file.
